Byakua's secret
by monstercat326
Summary: Liz Matsumoto was sent on a mission to the world of the living five years ago, and when she recieved her gigai, it was defective, blocking her soul reaper powers and making her forget she was a soul reaper. With the help of Ichigo she figures out who and what she is. I do not own Bleach. Just Liz.
1. Chapter 1 Liz Matsumoto

Byakua's secret/Ichigo's soulmate?

Chapter One

Liz Matsumoto climbed out the window of her cubicle sized bedroom. It was one of the few things she could call her own. As she stepped onto the dew laden grass, she knew this Monday would amount to something. Grabbing her school bag and wiping the blood from her nose, Liz began her walk to school.

Halfway to school, blood trickled down and tickled her upper lip. "Damn him!" she muttered. "I need to get out of that damn house. I can't take anymore beatings!" Liz feared her classmates were starting to notice how beaten and bruised she was becoming. She wiped the blood away for the second time and arrived at school.

Before she walked in the front door she felt the eyes of someone on her, but when she looked, no one was looking at her. So she went to the classroom and took her seat at the back of the room. She stared out the window and tried her best to ignore the big monster stomping the streets. This one was just like the other monsters, nobody else would see it. Liz closed her eyes and rubbed her shoulder that was probably dislocated from where she landed after her step father in a rage of drunken fury slammed her on the ground…

…"You're a piece of trash! Damn useless brat!" Ryo Usani, Liz's step father shouted in her face. A half-drunk bottle of liquor in one hand, and Liz's neck in the other. "All you do is go to that damn school, do homework, and waste my money!" His grip tightened, Liz felt her airways collapsing. She kicked the man in the gut with all the strength she could find. He threw her and she collapsed to the ground with a crunching smack as her shoulder hit the hardwood floor. "You damn bitch!" He screamed in her face and then slapped her. Liz's step mother came in the room with their three month old child. That child would be treated normally, with love and respect.

Liz envied the infant, it was a healthy young boy with black hair and brown eyes. She herself was a teenage girl with orange hair and gray eyes. Her step parents always gave her hell because she wasn't normal. Liz glared at the two main problems in her life. The two bastards who only cared about that damn check the government sent to support her. That check was either spent on booze or drugs, not on her. For once in her life, her step mother took her husband out of the room and Liz was left to sulk alone. That just happened to be the nicest thing her step mother has ever done…

Liz sat in her chair at school messaging her shoulder. Her mind lost deep in thought. "Hey, Your nose is bleeding." A male voice said. Liz jumped because she hadn't noticed she wasn't alone anymore. "Oh it's just you Ichigo." He gave Liz a look. "You did hear me right?" Liz nodded. "I heard you, it's just my nose won't stop bleeding." Ichigo sat down backwards in the chair in front of Liz. "I've noticed something. So has a couple of other students. Your parents…" he paused. "They're beating you, aren't they?" Liz looked out the window, the constant "If you tell…" threats that Ryo always screamed at Liz were running through her mind. She closed her eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths. This might be her way out though. "Yes." She said barely above a whisper. "My Step parents hate me because I'm different." Liz wiped her nose again. Ichigo stared at the poor abused woman-child sitting before him. "Liz, I'll help you. You can't continue to take that abuse." Liz almost jumped out of her chair and hugged Ichigo. The only thing stopping her was the teacher walking in and calling order to the class. For the first time in a long time, Liz felt safe.

She stared out the window and the monster that was there was gone. Standing in the sky near the deceased monster was a man dressed in a black robe, with a white overcoat. He wore a white scarf and bore shoulder length black hair with some type of hair accessory in it. Even from this distance, when he turned his face in Liz's direction, she knew his eyes were the same as hers. She blinked in confusion, but when she looked again, the man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Shinigami?

Chapter two

At lunch, Ichigo sat down beside Liz underneath a giant oak tree. He handed her a juice box which she graciously accepted (she never got juice unless it was at school and normally she'd have to buy it). "Why do you stay there?" he asked her. "Hmm?" "Why do you stay with your step parents?" Liz looked down at the juice box. "It's the only place I know." Orihime sat down across from them. "Ichigo told me Liz. About your step parents? So instead of staying there…" she trailed off. "Come move in with me!"

Liz just stared at the orange hair girl. "Are you sure about that? I wouldn't be in the way?" "Not one bit! It gets really lonely at my house sometimes." Liz punched the straw through the opening in the juice carton. "I don't know. Thanks for the offer though." Orihime nodded but seemed spaced out. So did Ichigo. "I have a question." Liz asked. Ichigo looked up at Liz. "Why do you two, Rukia, Uryu and Chad miss so much school?" Ichigo kinda had a dumb look on his face. "Ughhhh. Well um."

"Fine then don't answer me." Liz stood and started for the classroom when she heard a howl. She turned towards the sound and saw the biggest monster yet. Liz instinctively reached to her hip for her weapon, which wasn't there (no surprise because she didn't have one). She turned to tell Ichigo and Orihime to run that they were in danger, but Ichigo was lying flat on the ground and Orihime had some kind of shield up. Liz turned her attention back to the monster, but it was engaged in a losing battle with someone who looked way too familiar. Liz couldn't figure it out. "H-, how are there two of him?" She asked Orihime. "You can see him?" Orihime responded. Liz nodded. "Why are there two Ichigo and what the hell is that?" Liz asked pointing to the orange shield thingy in front of Orihime.

"Oh well this is my-," Liz shook her head. "Never mind." Liz spoke just as Ichigo cut the monster in half. She watched as he walked over to her and Orihime. One look and Ichigo knew that Liz could see him. He slid back into his body. "You saw me didn't you?" He asked and Liz nodded. "That monster, what was that? And what are you?" Ichigo looked Liz in the eye. "That monster is a hollow. And I'm a soul reaper. It's my job to-," Liz was still trying to process this, because the word hollow sounded freakishly familiar. She was so focused on figuring this out that she barely paid Ichigo any attention. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He shouted which scared Liz into paying attention. By this time Uryu walked up.

Uryu could tell that Ichigo finally picked up on Liz Matsumoto's spiritual energy/spiritual pressure. It was very hard to ignore, but one thing that Uryu Ishida never saw before from Liz showed up…her spirit ribbon…it was red. "Liz." She turned to Uryu. "You're a soul reaper?" Liz just stared at Uryu like he was dumb and Ichigo fell backwards from the question. Then he quickly started yelling at Uryu. "How can she be a soul reaper?! She doesn't even know what a hollow is!" "You idiot!" Uryu yelled back. "If you took a better look at people's soul ribbons you would know why I asked her that!" Ichigo took a step back and looked at Liz in a way that made her blush. But Uryu was right. "H-how?!" Ichigo was shocked. He pulled something out of his pocket. "What is that?" Liz asked. "It's my substitute soul reaper pass. I'm going to see if you're really a soul reaper." "For crying out loud! What the hell is a soul rea-," Ichigo hit Liz right in the head with his combat pass. Her soul popped out of her body.

All eyes were on Liz, but she didn't pay attention to anyone. Memories were flooding her vision. Liz grasped the sword at her side. "Dakupansa." She mumbled. "My Zanpaktou." She rubbed the well used hilt. "How could I forget about all of this?" she asked her sword. "Liz." Ichigo spoke interrupting her thoughts. "How long have you been a soul reaper?" "A pretty long time. But I don't understand why I forgot everything." Liz unsheathed her sword revealing its true form.

The length went from Liz's hand all the way to just a few inches or two above the ground. The blade itself was a midnight black with a black blue reflection. The guard was the traditional style guard, except it was black as well. At the end of the hilt was a dark blue ribbon braided about a foot long. This wasn't even Liz's shikai. This was how the sword was naturally.

"Wow. Is your sword released? That looks like my Bankai!" Ichigo spoke. Liz shook her head and laughed to herself. "Its not released yet. This is Dakupansa's natural form Ichigo." Liz sheathed her weapon. "My sword is one of the strongest and most deadly kudo type Zanpaktou." "Kudo type." Ichigo said. "Dark kudo." Liz corrected herself. "One of the few dark kudo." "The name suggest that." Uryu said. "After all, it translates to Dark Panther." Liz smiled. "You've got a strange spiritual energy Uryu." He smirked. "Strange you say? It's because I'm a Quincey." "Oh boy, we're in for a speech…" "Would you put a sock in it Ichigo! She clearly doesn't know what a Quincey is…" "Yes I do." Liz interjected. "I've never met one before. They were supposedly wiped out before I became a soul reaper." Uryu looked at the ground where the hollow once stood.

Liz slipped back into her Gigai. She was grateful she could still remember who she was. But now she understood why she forgot everything. For five years she was trapped inside a fake body that blocked her soul reaper powers and memories. "That idiot! He gave me a defective Gigai!" "Who?" "Kiske Urahara! I'm gonna kill him!" Liz clenched her fist. "Hat's n clogs?" Ichigo asked. Liz looked at Ichigo funny. "What?" Orihime answered for Ichigo. "That's what Ichigo calls Mr. Urahara." Liz half laughed. "That's actually kind of funny Ichigo." He half smiled. "You know him though?" Ichigo asked and then shrunk in the death stare of a very angry soul reaper.

"Tell the teacher I went home sick. I need to fix this." She walked towards the school gate. "Where are you going?" Orihime called after Liz. "To Kiske's. " Liz turned and looked at the girl with a look that Ichigo knew all too well. He knew that somehow, Liz was related to Byakua Kuchiki.


	3. Chapter 3 Defective Gigai

Chapter three

Tessai was in the store when Liz walked in. "Where is he?" Liz practically growled. Tessai pointed to a door. "Thanks." She hissed and walked through the door.

Kiske was sitting at a table surrounded by plushies. He was sipping on a cup of tea. "Well, well. There's a face I haven't seen in a long time. How have you been Ms. Matsumoto?" Kiske's nonchalant attitude grated on Liz's nerves but she tried not to blow her top. After all she had business to take care of. "Are you aware that you gave me a defective Gigai?" "Defective?" Liz face palmed. "Yes, it made me forget everything!" "Well, hmm." Kiske sipped some more tea. "That's not supposed to happen." Liz had to mentally hold herself back. "Fix it Kiske." She tried not to snap at the shop owner. "It seems like you already have." Liz crossed her arms. "Sit and have some tea." Kiske offered. "Let's discuss what might have happened to your Gigai." She sat down across from him and Tessai set a cup of tea in front of her. The plushies moved. "Aggggh!" Liz screamed. "What?" the chicken in the raincoat squealed. "What are you?!" Liz was freaked out. "We're modified souls!" "In a plushie?" "Mhm."

Once the initial shock of the modified souls wore off, Kiske and Liz got serious. "Someone obviously messed with your Gigai." Liz nodded, "Who though?" "Can you think of anybody who would want you to disappear from the soul society's radar?" She blinked. One person came to mind. "My father." Liz's shoulders slumped. "It would make since. I'm his bastard child. He never even looked at me once. The only reason I know he's my Father is because as my mother was dying. She told me that my father was a soul reaper. And then I went on to search and I found out who he was." Liz wrapped her hands around the tea cup.

"And he's the only one you can think of who would want you gone but still alive?" Liz nodded. Kiske set his cup down. "Well, a man of his status would want to hide his past. Especially one like his." A single tear trailed down Liz's cheek. It wasn't even enough to show a small amount of her pain. Her father never accepted her, and if he was really the cause for her defective Gigai, Liz rationalized her Father never would accept her. "I'm sorry Liz." Kiske said. "I'll do my best to try and figure this out." She nodded and stood. "Thank you Kiske." Liz slipped on her shoes and left.

"Father," she mumbled. "Why?" Tears streamed down her face as she walked home. Her step parents weren't home and Liz was grateful. She went straight to her box (room) and crashed on the mat she slept on. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and cried. "Tonight." she mumbled. "Tonight I'm leaving." She let the blanket fall and she took the pillow case off her pillow. Everything she owned, or wanted to keep fit in the pillowcase. Liz walked into the tiny kitchen and threw some chips and a couple of sodas in the pillowcase. Her step parents car rolled in the driveway.

Liz cut off the light and ran to her room, where she climbed out the window and left the abused life behind her. She ran with her pillowcase for a longtime. She ended up at the Kurosaki clinic. She debated on knocking on the door, but she didn't need to because Ichigo already opened it. Liz stared at him. He at her. He slipped out the door and shut it. "What are you doing here?" He took in the tired look from running and the pillowcase that Liz had. "I left that house." Liz set the pillowcase down because it was getting heavy. "Good. Do you know where you're going?" Liz shook her head and looked hopefully at Ichigo. Then she remembered Orihime's offer. Right as Ichigo was about to say something, Liz spoke. "Where does Orihime live?" "Across town." Ichigo picked up Liz's bag. "Is that where you want to go?" Liz nodded. "Its the only place I can think of where it wouldn't be awkward." Ichigo half laughed. "Alright. Let's go."

Orihime opened her door. She was wearing her PJ's and had a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "Ichigo!" she blushed. "Liz ran away Orihime." Liz stepped out from behind Ichigo. "I was hoping your offer was still good." Orihime nodded. "Of course it is. Come inside." Both Liz and Ichigo followed Orihime inside.

"I don't have an extra bed, but will a sleeping bag be ok?" Liz nodded. "That's actually perfect." "Okay then." Orihime went to a closet and got a really big sleeping bag. Liz found a pillow and took her pillowcase from Ichigo. "You can um, go now Ichigo." Liz told him. "Ugh right." Liz half-grinned at Ichigo. "Bye Ichigo." He went to the door. "See yah." He said before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Liz and Orihime didn't say much that night or the next. They were both trying to get used to the new arrangement. Liz knew this was for the best though. She was greatful she had two people she could trust now. Two people who wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Things were going smoothly until some pretty instense spiritual pressures showed up. They weren't soul reapers or hollows, but seemed to posess powers like both. An epic fight took place between the two new pressures, Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo. Ichigo seemed to be winning and then its like he just gave up. Liz couldn't tell what was happening by just the fluctuations in the spiritual pressure. She just knew that Ichigo was in trouble. If it weren't for Kiske' showing up, then they would all be dead.

Liz sipped on some tea at Kiske's shop while he explained everything. Not long after, Liz felt the spiritual pressure of a soul reaper captain and some other soul reapers. One she recognized immediately, somethiing that would be expected. Liz looked at Kiske. "My sister's here." He set down the tea cup. "Hmmm." "Hmmm? What's that supposed to mean?" Liz questioned angrily. "You don't seem to excited about your sister being here. That's all." Liz stood. "I don't even know how my sister managed Lieutenant!" She crossed her arms. "Hmmmph." "If I remember correctly, you and your sister got the rank of lieutenant on the same day. Am I right?" Liz nodded. "Me to squad three, her to squad ten." Kiske stood. "Are you going to have a reunion with your sister?" he asked. "No. No other soul reaper can know I'm still alive. I'll been seen as a coward and a traitor for never returning from my mission." Kiske walked to the door. "No, what you need to do is go to the soul society and explain to the Head Captain about the defective gigai." "Gg-go to the sou-soul society?" "That seems like the best plan." Liz just stared at Squad 12's ex captain. She was at loss for words.


	4. Chapter 4 Soul Society

Chapter 4

Liz stood before the senkaimon. She was ready to get this over with. The sooner, the better, she thought. She had left a note for Orihime tell her where'd she be. She bit her lip. On that note, she also told Orihime not to tell anybody else where she was. Anxiety was threatening to overwhelm her. "Can I go yet?" She impatiently paced back and forth in front of the world jumping gate. "Not yet." Liz crossed her arms and paced faster. Her nerves were on end.

When she got into the seretei (if she got in), Liz would have to prove she was who she says she is. Then talking to the Head Captain was next. She might even have to go through Central 46. Liz stopped pacing and held her arms tightly against herself. She felt as if she were going to hurl. The anxiety left her shaking. Liz was half hoping she would get caught up in the precipice world. She let out a deep breath. "Alright." Kiske spoke, interrupting the frustrated silence. "I'll open the senkaimon now." Liz walked to where she was in the center of the gate. Kiske pulled open the door. "You know what to do." He said and Liz nodded. The gate opened fully and Liz began running straight ahead towards the soul society.

The precipice world was exactly like Liz remembered it. Dark and gloomy. Liz ran faster because the channel sweeping current activated. She ran through the light at the end of the tunnel. Two gate guards stopped her as she excited the dangai. "State your name." They spoke. "Liz Matsumoto." The right guard shook a little. It seemed he still remembered how strong Liz was. "How do we know you're who you say you are?" "My zanpaktou." "Liz Matsumoto's zanpaktou is a dark kudo type. Not only that its normal form has the strength of a bankai behind it and looks different from all the others." The right guard said. Liz unsheathed Dakupansa. "You may have the sword. But what about Liz's kudo marks?"

"Liz Matsumoto has three kudo marks. Its rumored that she got them from her zanpakto even before she knew its name. When all three of those marks are exposed, Liz becomes almost invincible when it comes to kudo." Liz laughed at the rumor. "It's true. I did get my marks from my sword before I forged our bond. And I do have three. Two on my hips, one on my arm." Liz rolled the sleeve of her right arm up which exposed the mark there. "The other two marks?" Liz glared at the gaurds. "I'm not showing you those!" The guards relaxed. "Yep." The left guard spoke. "You're definitely squad three's old lieutenant." "Old?" The guard froze. "I mean, not old as in age! I meant old as in you've been replaced by your old third seat." "Kira's the lieutenant now?" Liz asked although that wasn't surprising.

Liz put her chin in her hands. "I wonder if Gin misses me." The guards froze. "Captain of squad three, along with Captains of squad 5 and 9 betrayed us Matsumoto." Liz pondered that for a while. "Captain." she mumbled. Liz suddenly felt as if she's been gone for a century. "Is the Head Captain's barrack still in squad one?" she asked. "There still in the same place." "Thanks." She began walking to squad one.

Squad one lieutenant was walking the catwalk when Liz arrived. "Hey." she called. He turned and was shocked to see Liz. "Lieu-, Lieutenant Matsumoto." He stuttered. "I need to see the Head Captain." Liz walked up to the door. "Is he in?" The lieutenant nodded. Liz knocked on the door. "You may enter." Liz opened the door and stepped into the room. "Lizounika Matsumoto." He spoke without looking. "Explain your absence." No formal or informal greeting. Liz didn't know how to answer. So she just winged it. "Sir!" she began. "I recieved a defective gigai upon my entry into the world of the living. For five years I had no idea who I was." The Head Cpatain took that in. "Who did you recieve the gigai from?" "Kiske Urahara. But the gigai was tampered with sir." The Head Captain looked at the door. "What is your reasoning for returning to the soul society?" Liz looked at the ground then looked the Head Captain straight in the eye.

"My duty sir."

The Head Captain nodded. "I see. You will be reassigned to squad three. Because of your past strength, I expect you heare tomorow morning for a captain's review." Liz blinked. "Sir?" She was in complete shock. "What is it?" "Me? A captain?!" The Head Captain nodded. "Before you dissapeared, you were well on your way to becoming a captain. You were a trustworthy and loyal soul reaper. You followed all orders and did your duty to the best of your abilities and then some. You may go now." Liz stood. "Thank you sir."

On her way to her old barracks, Liz caught a glimpse of squad 6 Captain and lieutenant. The lieutenant turned and left his captain. "Well look who's back?!" Renji stated. "Where have you been?" Liz half-smiled, then looked at the captain. "Stuck in a defective gigai." She glared at Byakua Kuchiki. He met Liz's glare with a silencing look of his own. "That doesn't sound too fun." Liz looked at Renji. He still looked the same, acted the same. Liz couldn't stop herself from hugging her old friend who she used to train with. "Glad you're back." he said when Liz let go. " I'm glad to be back. Renji?" "Yeah?" "Tell me, what did I miss?" Renji looked away. "A lot. You missed alot." "Walk with me and tell me about it?" Renji turned to his captain who nodded. "Alright." Liz and Renji started walking. "Well it began after Rukia never came back from her month long assignment..."


	5. Chapter 5 Liz's Captain's Review

Chapter 5

The next morning Liz was woken up by squad three lieutenant Iziru Kira. "Hey, Liz, you're going to miss your review." He said. Liz jumped out of bed, and began her run towards squad 1 barracks. She made it just in time. Captain Soifone and Ukitake wwere standing before the Head Captain. "Lizounika Matsumoto. I am pleased to see you made it." Liz nodded. She was even more anxious than she was yesterday in coming to the soul society. She was lucky the guards even remembered her, let alone let her in the soul society. Even this captain's exam was something Liz wasn't expecting. Was she even ready to be a captain? Afterall she'd been out of duty for five years.

"You have doubt written all over your face." Soifone stated. "I find it impossible not to be concerned about being a captain. That job requires a lot of responsibility and strength. Strength I'm not even sure I have." Captain Ukitake nodded. "Let us begin then." The Head Captain motioned to a new uniform hanging on the wall. "This is your new uniform. Wear it, it exposes your kudo marks." Liz took the uniform and stepped behind a changing screen.

The shihaksho was sleeveless and came down to a point, leaving her hips exposed. Her kudo marks there were open to exposure and therefore strengthened her power. Liz Matsumoto tied her new uniform together. It was different and Liz liked that. She would stand out from the rest of the soul reapers. Liz strapped on her sword and stepped out from behind the screen. "I'm ready." she said.

"Let the review begin." The Head Captain stood and motion for Liz and the other captains to follow. The Head Captain led the group to a secret arena used for the Captains review. Liz was beginning to feel excitement course throughout her body. "Lizounika, you will face off against both of these captains. Use your kudo and sword sklls to showcase your strength. Use your bankai if you must. But remember, the goal is to prove you're worthy of a captain's position, not take down the other captains. Is that clear?" Liz nodded. "Yes sir." She unsheathed her zanpaktou. "Prowl, Dakupansa!" Liz called forth her shikai. The length of the sword shrunk and the blade thickened, the color changed from black blue, to black purple. A growl erupted from behind Liz. "Hello Dakupansa." The panther purred. Soifone pulled out her sword as well. "Sting all enemies to death." she paused. "Suzimeibatche." The sword shifted into a stinger that covered Soifone's finger. She dissapeared and went to attack Liz from behind but Liz dodged just barely. Liz jumped up in the air to gain some kind of advantage. She swung her sword at Soifone and missed. "You'll have to do better than that!" Soifone laughed. While she spoke, Dakupansa lunged at the Captain. Liz slipped into the cover of a tree as the Captain took on the panther that followed its master's will.

"Hado 33: sokatsui!" Liz shouted as Dakupansa's attack fell weak. Soifone dogded the kudo. "Bankai." Liz felt herself gaining power. "Suterusu hyo!" (stealth panther). Liz yelled out. The panther looked up at Liz as she jumped from the tree. The blade vanished, so did the panther, and then fnally Liz. Her bankai was one of the deadliest. The only weakness with her bankai was that people on the sidelines of fights could see her. Liz's opponents locked in battle with her cannot. Soifone had her guard up but it would do her little good. She couldn't pick up on anything from Liz. No spiritual pressure, visual, and even the sounds Liz make, were all unknown to her opponent. Dakupansa went in for a side attack, but Soifone seemed to know just where the panther would be. She was unable to doge Liz's attack though. Soifone used the recent injury to pinpoint Liz's position and she swung out with her stinger and made contact with Liz's forearm.

Liz grabbed the mark on her arm. "Damn." She muttered. "I have to be more careful." To win, Liz knew she'd have to find a way to stop the stealth force captain. Then a thought occured to Liz, so she decided to try out her plan. Liz grabbed the hand that had the stinger and pinned it to Soifone's chest, while Dakupansa rested poised and ready to attack. The whole point of this was to show a soul reaper's strength and capabilities. Not to kill the other Captains. Liz had to remind herself. "You have done well Lizounika. You have partially proven yourself." Liz looked at the Head Captain for a moment, then realeased Soifone. Both women returned their zanpaktous to normal form. Liz rubbed the wound on her arm. Soifone backed away from the potential Captain. "Clever, using my own weapon against me. But that would never work for real. You do know this correct? A zanpaktou will not ha-," "Yes, I do know that wouldn't have worked. I had to come up with some way to stop you from attacking me. Dakupansa would have delivered the finishing blow if I commanded her to."

Squad 13's captain took Soifone's place. The only thing different now, was that the Captain's were not allowed to use their zanpaktous. This fight was to be done using kudo and hand to hand combat. Liz wasn't sure how to fight this Captain. He seemed so kind and not the type for this. Liz took a deep breath and readied herself. Then the fight began.

(sorry, I suck at writing fight scenes!)


	6. Chapter 6 Byakua's Secret Revealed

Chapter 6

Liz crashed on her bed, she was worn out and pretty beat up. She knew there were bruises all over her body. She never would have guessed that squad 13 captain could do hand to hand combat so well. She let out a sigh. She wouldn't know if she passed her exam until a couple of days from now. The Head Captain told her that he needed time to think over Liz's performances and her recent actions. So she'd have to act good right? Liz thought about all of this for a while. Until the Head Captain made his decision, Liz would be under the command of the lieutenant. "He's so much stronger than when I left. Everyone is. While I'm still the same or weaker." She rubbed her forehead trying to avoid the potential headache that was likely to come.

Liz stood on shaky legs. "Damn, did that review really take that much out of me?" she asked herself. Liz leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. "Squad four." She mumbled. "I need to get there." Liz knew something wasn't right. She shouldn't be this tired. Her vision was blurring but she managed to get to the door. She called for Iziru who had just walked by. He picked up on the panicked tone that Liz had. "Liz?" He caught her just as she blacked out.

Squad four Captain was staring down at Liz as she came to. "What happened?" Liz asked. She sat up. "From a guess, I suggest your soul isn't used to all the reishi and you grew exhausted because of that. And you seemed to have overexerted yourself today." Liz smiled softly. "Am I good to go now?" She looked up at the Captain who nodded. "You do need a lot of rest though. You need to give your body time to get used to the reishi concentration before you do anything else that requires a lot of strength." Liz nodded and looked around at her surrondings.

"You treated me in my room?" She asked. The captain nodded. "It was not a serious issue. You are just weak from all you are going through. I will leave you to rest now." She excused herself and then Iziru walked in the room. "Liz," he said holding an envelope. "Yes?" "I was told by squad 6 lieutenant to give this to you." he held out the envelope and Liz took it. She looked at it and saw the Kuchiki mark. Liz wasn't sure she wanted to open it. "Thanks Lieutenant." Iziru nodded. "Do you need anything else?" He asked. "Captain Unohana asked me to keep an eye on you." Liz shook her head. "I'm good. And I should be fine tomorow. So don't worry over me. Kay?" she said. Iziru just nodded. "I'll see you tomorow then." Liz nodded. "Alright." Iziru excused himself and Liz was left alone.

Liz stared at the envelope she held. She flipped it over and over in her hands. It wasn't too thick, but thick enough to contain an important message. Liz's curiousity finally got the better of her. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Lizounika Matsumoto,

I am asking you to meet me in an

inconspicuous place so I can apologize to you.

Squad 6 Captain,

Byakua Kuchiki

Was that what she really wanted? Her father to apologize to her? Would he finally accept her as his daughter? Or would this be just an apology for messing with her gigai? And why did he finally reach out to her? Why wait until now? Liz was so confused she just wanted to scream! Instead she focused on what she wanted to say to the squad 6 captain.

Liz left her room and told Kira not to worry about her returning tonight. Of course he questioned Liz because she was still weak. "I'll be fine Iziru. It's just some family business." "Your sister?" he asked. "No, she's still in the world of the living." Iziru nodded. "Right. Then who?" Liz debated telling Iziru, even if he was being out of character and asking her soo many questions. "My Father." she decided to say. Liz left before the lieutenant could ask anymore questions.

At the squad 6 barracks, Liz was met by Renji. "What are you doing here Matsumoto?" Liz looked at Renji, the light reflected in her gray eyes. "Your Captain requested my presence." She said it soo cooly. Renji looked at Liz. "Is that what the letter was?" Liz nodded. "Yes." "Alright, he's in his office." "Thank You Lieutenant Abarai." Renji just nodded. Liz walked towards his captain's office with a serious stance. He just stood in place because Liz just reminded him soooo much of his captain. And suddenly the peices fell together. Renji shook his head. "No, that can't be right." He looked in the direction Liz was walking, and just stared at his friend who was walking away. Renji decided a couple of drinks could make him forget what he just discovered.

Liz didn't bother with the formalities of announcing her presence to the squad 6 captain. She knew he was alone, and that he knew she was coming. She barged into the room where he was.

"You decided to come tonight." Byakua stated, not turning to face his daughter. Liz closed the door behind her. She ignored his statement. "Why wait until now?" Liz questioned. The tension grew and he turned. "I did not know how to approach you." "Then why do it at all?" Liz crossed her arms. He ignored that. "As soon as you were assigned to the world of the living and put in that gigai," Liz scowled. "I regretted not tellnig you." "So you tried to get rid of me." Byakua looked at his daughter. Actually looked at her, he saw the pain that lingered in her eyes. "I tried to make you forget the pain of not having a Father. I tried to make you forget my not being there for you." Liz had to take that in. She took a deep breath. "I wasn't there for you, so I thought you would have a better life in a gigai in the world of the living."

The relentless beatings Ryo gave Liz flashed across her mind. She tighted her lips, and stared at the man who was supposed to be her father. "So you're the reason I went through Hell!" Byakua regretfully nodded. "Those people, they had no righ-," "You knew about it and did nothing?!" Liz slammed her fist into the wall. "There was nothing I could have done." She looked at the foor and remembered seeing Byakua slaying a hollow while she sat in the school building. "You could have done plenty. I'm just the one thing you don't want to take responsibility for." Anger laced her voice and she closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears that were forming.

"You sound like your mother. She spoke those same words the day she told me of you." Liz thought about walking out and never coming back. But that would solve nothing. "I was young and foolish then, I believed that my pride and wealth would carry me through my mistakes and that no one would notice." Liz knew that Byakua was very prideful and in a way snobbish. His confession wasn't a surprise, although the fact that he did confess, now that was surprising to Liz. "My mother told me you quit seeing her after she told you I was conceived." Byakua nodded. "I will not lie to you anymore. I did not want you or the responsibility. You would have just been in my way." Liz felt as if someone had just ripped a hole through her. Those words hurt worse than anything she's ever endured before. She had to counter those painful words somehow. "You got lucky no one ever questioned my mother. Because of her reputation, no one cared who was my father. Rangiku got lucky, she knew her father. He helped raise her. No one would have ever assumed that someone like you would end up with a woman as low as my mother. It just breaks all sorts of noble family laws or all that bullcrap!" Liz turned her back to her Father.

Byakua paced the floor in front of the window. "She was a beautiful woman." He thought aloud. "But you did not love her." Liz was disgusted with this man. "I could not spend my time in love. I had more important matters to attend to." "You married that woman from the Rukon district!" Liz was right, and Byakua didn't have anything to excuse himself with. Silence took hold for a while, he finally spoke. "That was later in my life. Lizounika." Liz walked to the door, she was tired and this was getting nowhere. "When you can answer my questions without lame excuses," she opened the door. "Then let me know Byakua."

Liz walked into the bar and found Renji with a bottle of sake. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. "There's plenty of room!" he said. "You look upset. What happened?" Liz shook her head. "Let me get a few drinks in me, then I'll tell you." So she poured her a glass and began to relax. Renji asked Liz if his earlier supspicion was correct and she said yeah, but by now, Renji was too drunk to even be shocked. So the two of them drank the night away.

(How is this chapter? Please let me know!)


	7. Chapter 7 Battle Begin

Chapter 7

A hell butterfly landed on LIz's nose the next morning. She jumped out of bed and ran to squad one barracks. Outside the door she was given a captain's coat. "Congradulations." The soul reaper said. Liz nodded and thanked him. She was given specific orders then not to enter the room until she heard her name. She stood outside the door and waited for what seemed like an eternity. During this time she took note of the coat she held in her hands. "I put this on now, or later?" "Now." She slipped on the coat. It was sleeveless like her Father's. The lining was a midnight purple, just like the reflection of her shikai release.

Liz heard her name and the doors opened to the room. She walked in and was greeted by all the other captains. Liz fell into place as squad three captain. She was batteling the major hangover she was having from the prevvious night's drinking with Renji. She knew this was just one of the many things she would have to get over though. So she bit her lip and graciously, though aganizingly sat through her Captain's ceremony.

Rukia and Orihime showed up a couple of weeks later to train. Liz didn't think much of it. She watched them train while sitting beside squad thirteen Captain. She and the other Captain talked about many things.

Orihime left the sereitei and was to be escorted to the world of the living by two guards. The news came that Orihime didn't make it back. It was an extreme shock. Notonly did the Head Captain not know where she was, he accused her of being a traitor, because she visited Ichigo.

When the Head Captain ordered Ichigo to not go and get Orihime. Liz know what Ichigo inteded to do. She knew everyone knew as well. Liz wanted to help Ichigo, but she knew without a doubt, that she would be nothing but in his way. And not only that, something was different with Ichigo. He just seemed different.

So Liz spent hourse on end, waiting until she got the order to go to heuco mundo. Other Captains eventually got the order, but she didn't. So she waited. The order never came for her. But Liz was ordered to follow the Head Captain and the remaining captains to the world of the living where ex Captain Aizen was planning to destroy a spiritual hotspot to create the oken.

When they came, Liz was almost overwhelmed by the intense spitirual pressure. She and her sister where both caught by surprise at Gin Ichimaru's unyielding smile. "My, my, Aizen." he spoke. "it seems they replaced me." Liz stood her ground and glared at Gin. Her old Captain.; She couldn't believe that he was actually standing against them. A few words were exchanged and the Head Captain used his zanpaktou to create a wall of flame around Aizen, Gine, and Tosen. The espada were confused at first but then an older looking espada took charge. He sent his fracciones to destroy the tentaiketchu.

Liz was almost concerned but she kenw that each four towers that kept the kept the real karakure town safe were protected. Liz's sword hummer as everone picked an opponent. She fought hard, and so did everyone else. Toshiro and Soifone were using a ton of power. Liz was surprised to see that omeda hadn't run away yet. After all, it seemed like their opponent had a very scary power. Then everyone froze as Soifone used her bankai. That left a huge cloud of smoke where their opponent was. Near Toshiro a huge tower of ice flowers encased his opponent.

It wasn't long before Liz was engaged in battle with a fraccione. The thing was huge and clumsy. It carelessly threw about ceros and didn't seem to care where the cero's went. Liz found an opportunity and hid behind a building. There she took out a purple sash she carried in her captain's coat and fashioned her uniform in a way that her kudo marks were exposed, therefore strengthening her power.

The enemy found Liz just as she planned for it to. "Hado 33: sokatsui!" Unlike all the other soul reaper's kudo, Liz's was the strongest because of her bond with her zanpakto. Because of this, her attack was on an equal level or even higher than the monster's cero. It staggered backward as Liz relentlessly pounded it with kudo. The monster grabbed its zanpaktou. "I'll show you what true power is!" A flash of light erupted from the sword and Liz was suspended in time. The next thing she knew she was flying backwards and landed in a building's side. The wall crumbeled around her. Blood began trickling from her nose and she was almost overwhelmed by pain. Flashbacks to her gigai life crossed her eyes and she saw her stepfather as the monster. An unbearable rage erupted from Liz as Ryo Usani mocked her. "Never will you hurt me again! Prowl Dakupansa!" A panther emerged behind Liz as she unsheathed her weapon and called forth her shikai. Liz's eyes were no longer gray but an icy blue. "Be gone." She mouthed out and sent a blast of her spiritual pressure and Dakupansa's spiritual pressure at the monster from the tip of her sword. Her enemy stood no chance, he completely dissentagrated.

Liz left the scene when she felt a different spiritual pressure. "Shinji?" She asked herself. She had to be sure. He had dissapeared a hundred years ago, along with many others. Not only were those missing soul reapers standing in the sky, another espada was there as well. Liz was so absorbed into her fight she didn't pay attention to the many changes occuring around her.

Her attention reverted back to Gin, who she could now see because the wall of fire was gone. She was still shocked and deeply hurt by her ex captain's betrayal. Then she turned her gaze to follow everyone else's...towards the newcomers to the battle.


	8. Chapter 8 Agh!

*I apologize if this doesn't follow the exact order of how things happened in the show. It's kinda been a while since I've watched this story line*

Chapter 8

Liz debated on who to fight next, although things seemed to have calmed down for the moment. But it did seem that everyone else's opponents were back in business. Toshiro would soon be engaged in battle again. As well as Soifone.

"Captain Matsumoto!" Liz looked to the ground below her to see Iziru calling and trying to heal her sister and Hinamori. Captain Komomura was standing nearby guarding the process. Liz stepped down near the other Captain. "Go." she told him. "I'll help here." Liz knelt beside Kira and started healing her sister as well. The other Captain nodded and left to join the others.

The battle drug on and on. Liz soon grew weary and impatient. "Iziru?" she asked and looked at his captain. "Will it ever end?" Her lieutenant looked at Rangiku who was almost healed. "I'm not sure Captain. We have some major fatalities." Liz nodded and focused more on healing her sister. A garganta opened behind Aizen and Ichigo came out of it. He attacked Aizen hoping to use the element of surprise.

Something had changed with Ichigo. His power...it was so much more intense. Liz stared at the substitute soul reaper trying to figure out what was different about him. "Do you feel that?" Iziru nodded and they bothed looked at Ichigo. Liz wondered what could have changed between now and when Ichigo left for Hueco Mundo.

With the element of surprise gone, Liz knew she couldn't let Ichigo see Aizen's shikai. If he did, the soul society would have no chance at all. She and everyone else able stood in between Aizen and Ichigo. "Ichigo, we'll stop you from seeing Aizen's shikai." Someone said. Liz looked back at Ichigo. He looked so different, so strong and fierce now. He glanced at her and had to do a double take. Afterall Liz had changed some as well. She didn't put too much thought into that because she turned her attention back to Aizen. And all the captain's attacked Aizen. Liz was on the way but Ichigo grabbed her arms. "What're they doing?" he asked. Liz looked at him. "What?" "What are they doing?" "They're going after the ene-" midsentence Liz turned around and the effect from Aizen's shikai wore off. She stood there in shock. "Guys!" Ichigo screamed. "What're you doing?!" The hypnosis wore off the other captains. Aizen's body shifted into Hinamori just as Toshiro's blade went into her. Toshiro froze as he realized what he just did. "Iziru!" Liz screamed but she was too late. He was lying on the ground bleeding.

The Head Captain stepped in between Aizen and the two soul reapers who didn't attack, but the Head Captain wasn't Aizen's main worry at the moment. The real Aizen was attacked this time by everyone who attacked before. They were severly injured. "You can lay there and watche as I destroy the thirteen court guard squads and start the creation of the ouken!" He turned to the Head Captain.

"That is enough Aizen!" The Head Captain spoke. He called forth his Zanpaktou and a ring of fire surronded everyone. Squad three's Captain knew what the fire ring meant. Both the Head Captain and she told Ichigo to back away. "So this is what it comes to? You're going to sacrifice yourself and the other Captains?" "They came here knowing that the fight may come to this." Aizen grinned a dazziling smile. "I hate to dissapoint you, but this is not where it ends. I've developed a specia being." Liz's eyes widened in curiousity. "Wonderweiss," the kid espada rose from the rubble he was buried in. "His main power is to seal away your Zanpaktou." Liz lowered hersef on to a building below her. Aizen had really thought all of this out. Liz rubbed her forehead.

"I see you let your guard down." Liz froze. "Gin." she whispered and faced him. "So I see you've replaced me. That's very good." "Why are you talking to me like this?" Liz asked. "My,my." Gin said rubbing his chin. "You don't trust me anymore." Liz glowered. "I don't blame yah!" He let out a small laugh. "You don't want to fight me do you?" Gin shook his head just as an explosion sounded from behind Liz. They turned to face the noise.

The Head Captain sheilded everyone from the explosion, his body was covered in smoke, debris, and such. He had Aizen's leg in his hand and was beginning the incantation for a sacrificial kudo. Another explosion sounded, but Aizen barely dodged and Ichigo took the opportunity to attack. Gin dissapeared from behind Liz. Aizen dodged Ichigo's attack and pushed him back. Then Isshin Kurosaki showed up just as Aizen was about to tell Ichigo about what he was.

Isshin and Aizen started fighting, and then it was a fight between Ichigo and Gin. Liz took the opportunity to check on the Head Captain. "Head Captain!" "I wil be fine! Matsumoto, continue fighting." "But Head Cap-" "That is an order!" She debated disobeying that order. The Head Captain was badly injured, but she nodded and took off towards the fight. It was bad, Kiske, Yoroichi, and Isshin, were hurt, Ichigo was hurt, and neither Aizen or Gin seemed to have a scratch. She whispered out her next idea. "Bankai. Suterusu hyo." (Stealth panther) Liz's sword went back to its normal length because it shrinks in shikai. The color changed to pure black, both Liz and her spiritual pressure dissapeared. She went to attack Aizen from behind but Gin (seeing as he can see Liz because of her bankai's weakness), sent his sword right through her chest. She went from bankai to normal sword. The sword retracted from her chest. "Gin why?" she choked out as Aizen threw a backhanded punch at Liz and she flew backwards where she landed hard on a peice of large rubble. She was in too much pain to speak or even breath. She was dying. Her vision was blurring, and her breathing was growing ragged.

Ichigo was at her side. "Liz!" Aizen and Gin opened a senkaimon. "We will leave you and will come back later." Ichigo watched them leave and then he looked down at Liz. She looked up at him and smied weakly. "I tried." she mummbled. He nodded. "Please don't die. I don't want anyone else to die." "I've got no choice." He took a deep breath. "I don't want you to die though." Liz was too weak to say anything, her strength was flowing from her way to fast. "Liz?" she blinked, the effort taking a massive amount of energy. "St-op hi-m." Liz managed to choke out before darkness over came her.


	9. Chapter 9 Hollowfy

Chapter 9

Liz came to in a strange place. It was a feild of grass, tall, tall grass. There were three tress in the middle of the field. "So this is where dead soul reapers go?" she asked no one in particular. "No, I can't believe you don't recognize this place. Afterall its where we first met." Liz looked around for the voice. As she did her memory of the place came back to her. "My inner world." The owner of the voice stepped through the grass and looked at Liz. "Dakupansa." The panther nodded her head. "There used to be only two trees. Mine and yours. Why the third tree?"

"The third tree is here because there is another presence. A presence that can help you live." "So I'm not dead?" "No, but you are dying. Because of this third presence, you have a choice. You can live of die, but in order to live you must hollowfy." Liz's eyes widened. "Hollowfy." she stated not really sure. "Yes." Liz sat down in the grass. "How do I do that?" She looked to her panther, but Dakupansa was not the one to answer her. "You simply reach the top of my tree."

Liz found the owner of the new voice. It was herself, with inverted colors, and black eyes with gold pupils. "I'm your inner hollow." Liz blinked. "I don't wanna die, so you better get to that treetop." Liz stood. Either die, or hollowfy. Neither choice was appealing, but she still had unfinished business. "I'll hollowfy." The hollow Liz grinned. "Alrighty then!" It took off for one of the trees and then dissapeared. Liz ran to the same tree and jumped as high as she could and grabbed a branch. She pulled herself up and then the hollow spoke. "How do you know this is my tree? It could be your's or the panther's." "Don't play games with me! I know this is your because Dakupansa's tree top is barren. My tree is the largest and fullest. Not only that, my treetop is in the shape of an L."

"Your panther forgot to mention one thing, you ony have an hour to hollowfy. If you can't do that, then you will certainly die." Liz hauled herself up another branch. The hollow caught Liz off guard with a punch to the gut. She would have fallen had she not had her hands on the branch above her. She struggled but maintained her footing as she pulled herself up to another branch. These branches were thiner now that she was a bit higher, but she still had enough security to continue.

She dodged the next punch by the hollow, and managed to graze its face with her own attack. It caught her wrist and flung her downward. She fell through the branches, each one inflicting pain, but just as she reached the last layer of branches, she grabbed hold of one, and stopped her fall, but the catch tore at the muscles in her upper arm and shoulder. "Crap." she muttered. She began to climb again through the pain. The hollow stayed a few branches above her, but began to intervene about midlevel tree. Liz dogged its attacks and managed a few of her own. She caught the hollow's wrist and copied its earlier attack. It grinned as it fell. "This won't work." It shouted. Liz ignored it and continued her climb. She reached another two levels higher before the hollow caught up to her. It grabbed her ankle and threatened to pull her down. Liz grabbed a sturdy branch above her head and kicked the hollow with her free leg. It's head bent backwards but the grip remained strong. Liz's fingers hurt and so did her arms. Especially the injured arm. She bit her lip in an attempt to mask the pain.

She pulled her upperbody up over the branch and swung her lower body back and forth, trying to shake the hollow off. "You won't get rid of me that easily." It howled then grabbed Liz's free ankle. "Dammnit." Her arms were killing her and she was definitely weakening. "Thirty minutes left." She heard Dakupansa shout. Liz glanced down at the hollow on her legs, she looked up at the tree top just a few feet away. She could do this, she had to do this. Her eyes went ice blue and a purple light began to eminate from around her. The hollow began laughing. "Here we go!" It shouted as Liz propelled herself through the tree branches, using her arms and legs, much like a panther does.

Liz reached the treetop and let out a deep breath. "We're not done." The hollow spoke. "What? I did what you said!" It grinned. "Now we fight. The first one to fall loses. If you win, you live. If you lose, well, you should know what happens." Liz pulled out her zanpaktou, just as her hollowed self did. "Prowl Dakupansa!" The said in unsion. Where Liz's sword was back with purple reflection, the hollows sword was white with a blue reflection. They clashed in the treetop for what felt like forever. "Ten minutes!" "You're not gonna do it!" the hollow mocked. "Yes I am." Liz shouted back at it as she deflected the overhand cut. The impact from the clashing swords caused Liz to lose her balance and she fell but she grabbed the hollows legs and they both fell. As they fell they fought for the upper position, because the one on the bottom would lose.

They hit the ground with a sickening thud. Liz stodd and wiped herself up, she bore a smirk. "Told you I'd win." As she wiped the blood from her lip, her hollow spoke. "You're strong, but don't forget, the moment you lose that strength, I'm going to take control." It dissapeared completely. "Well done." Dakupansa spoke. "You had 10 seconds to spare." Liz sheathed her weapon, and closed her eyes. "Time to go back to the real world."


	10. Chapter 10 fight? forgiveness?

I apologize for this being horribly delayed. College classes mixed in with high school classes makes life a bit stressful. Yay for being an overachiever. Please let me know what you think, plus any new ideas would be good.

* * *

Chapter 10

When Liz came to, her chest wound was healed. She was alone. She stood and walked around taking in the surrondings. Everyone who was around when she died had dissapeared. No trace of them whatsoever. Liz had a vague idea of where they went. She opened a sesnkaimon and went to the soul society. There she found the real Karakura town...

* * *

Ichigo stepped down on the pavement of Karakura town. Aizen was staring down Ichigo's friends and Rangiku was hovering above a dying Gin. "Ichigo?" She called once she saw him. "My sister?" Rangiku asked, her voice was already tear filled but somehow it was understandable. Ichigo turned and gave Rangiku a look of dessimating dispair. The female soul reaper began to cry even harder...

* * *

Liz sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure...more like his being...she couldn't distinguish if that was his spirtual pressure, it was just tooo faint to tell. She could sense her sister as well as Aizen's and Gin's fading pressure. She ran towards them. Rangiku was crying over a dead Ichimaru and Aizen and Ichigo were no longer around.

"Rani!" she cried and pulled her sister into an embrace. Rangiku looked at Liz. "I thought, thought that you died." Liz nodded, her expression softning when she saw her sister's concern. "Then, then how-," Liz looked away from her sister's gaze and focused a mask. It was the first time she did this and was surprised to find she could maintain control. Her sister had backed away a bit from her. "You-," "To live I had to." She took off the mask and looked at the terrified teenagers. "I'm still Lizouika Matsumoto. Just now, I'm a bit different." She smiled hoping they would remember, then she _remembered_ their memories of her had been erased when she came back to the Soul Society.

Under their direct stares, Liz began to feel uncomfortable. "I'll just go help Ichigo then." She went to leave but Rangiku caught her hand. "Wait. Please stay here. Ichigo's got things under control. You might not be able to sense his strength, but he's so much stronger. Liz looked at her sister. "You're stronger to." Rangiku stated. "You've gained a power similar to the way his was. It feels almost the same." _What did she mean by that?_ Off in the distance, Liz heard part of the fight between Ichigo and Aizen. The sound caught her attention and she made out dust clouds, and saw entire mountains being wiped away by sheer force.

Liz knelt beside her sister. She held her close as she greived for the man who meant a lot to both of them.

* * *

Those in Heuco Mundo found Liz and Rangiku. They managed to talk Liz into leaving her sister's side long enough to congratulate Ichigo and Kiske (who apparently showed up just as Ichigo was losing his powers) on their victory. When they walked up, Ichigo spoke everyone's name. "I don't know how you're alive, but," he smiled softly at Liz. "That's a good thing." _If only he knew..._Liz thought. A look crossed his face and he gave her a knowing look. "Your power changed didn't it?" he asked her. Liz nodded and looked away from his gaze.

"Ichigo! I didn't know if it was you or not! Your hair's so long now! I just didn't know!" Orihime shoted. Ichigo looked at her and began to walk to the others. Only then did the aftershock of the final getsuga take effect. Ichigo passed out. "Ichigo!" Everyone screamed as he fell.

It took days for Ichigo to wake up. During that time, Kiske explained why Ichigo passed out and why his power was the way it was. Rukia had people from squad four come move Ichigo to the Kuchiki manor. Liz was hesitant to go. She stood at the gate as Ichigo was carried in followed in by his friends.

Byakua walked up behind Liz. He looked beat up and wasn't wearing his captain's coat. "Byakua." she said. He looked down at her. "I know this is hard for you." Liz nodded. "Please know that I am glad you are alive. No matter how dark your spiritual pressure has become." "Can everyone tell?" Liz mumbled to herself. "Only those who have known you for a long time." Liz took that in. She looked at her hands and found that they were shaking. She was close to breaking down. A single tear slid down her cheek and a soft breeze blew her hair around her face.

After all of this, the war with Aizen, Liz found that she could no longer hold a grudge against her father. Instead of speaking, she hugged Byakua who was a bit shocked. "I forgive you." she mumbled. Byakua looked down at his daughter. "Thank you Daughter." He embraced her in a long overdue hug. Then together they walked to where Ichigo was being taken care of.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the lateness, and any detail that wasn't exactly right.


End file.
